


The Death of a Loved One

by isatis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Hurt, M/M, My First Work, Pain, Sadness, So much angst, Violence, a lot of other stuff, death?, how many words are there for angst, im so sorry, probably swearing at some point, this is all just angst, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isatis/pseuds/isatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Merlin had used his magic to change what happened in 5.13?</p><p>(aka me and my friend came up with this super angsty idea a while ago and I couldn't find any fics so I wanted to make a fic and here it is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so please be nice with the feedback (feedback would be very much appreciated). The chapters will be short, though hopefully they'll get longer as I add more. This will hopefully be updated regularly.
> 
> I own none of the characters involved, all credit goes to whoever wrote them. (I used dialogue from a scene of Game of Thrones that was deleted do I need to tag that here)

“I want to say something I’ve never said to you before,” Arthur paused, struggling for breath, now. He managed a small smile before he breathed out a quiet, “thank you.”

 

Merlin shook his head and pulled Arthur’s body closer to him, frowning slightly. “Don’t thank me, Arthur.” He whispered. Merlin placed a hand over the wound in Arthur’s side and closed his eyes gently. He whispered something, a few words that Arthur couldn’t understand. He felt his consciousness disappearing. “Merl-”

 

Merlin cut him off quickly, “You’ll be fine, Arthur. Don’t worry.” He smiled at his friend, aware of the consequences of what he was doing. He could feel the pain travelling through his fingers, his arm, down to his side. It was the blood he felt next. It wouldn’t take long, now. He knew this.

 

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said, and Arthur simply stared at him, trying to comprehend what was happening. 

 

Arthur felt his eyes closing, and Merlin’s grip on him got tighter. Arthur felt lips against his own, and the last words he heard were Merlin’s whispered ones.

“I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is where shit gets angsty!!)
> 
> (also I added the friend I was talking about in the last set of notes as a co-author because I felt like credit needed to be given)

Arthur awoke to a faint pain in his side. He winced slightly as he touched the area, glancing down. There was blood, but no wound. He had no idea how that had happened. 

 

Arthur pushed himself into a sitting position, and that was when he saw it. Merlin’s lifeless body, lying not far from where he’d woken up. 

 

“Merlin?” Arthur moved slowly, unsure of if he wanted to know if Merlin was dead or alive. The man had been in a better state than Arthur the last time he’d seen him, so what had happened?

 

When Arthur reached him, he saw the wound, in exactly the same place his had been. He ran his fingers over the broken flesh, keeping his gaze on Merlin’s face.

 

“Merlin?” 

 

His voice was broken, now, and Arthur wrapped his arms around the body, bringing Merlin towards him. He cradled the other against his chest, shaking his head slightly.

 

“What did you do, you idiot? Why did you do this? Come on, wake up. Wake up. Wake up!”

 

***

This was how Percival found him, curled over Merlin and whispering things into his hair. Percival approached cautiously. “Arthur?”

 

Arthur knew who it was without looking up. He closed his eyes tightly and attempted to hide his face, not wanting his friend to see him cry.

 

“He’s gone,” Arthur managed to whisper, and in an instant, he felt Percy’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“He gave his life for me.”

 

***

 

The next few days had passed in a blur. They’d somehow made it back to Camelot, Arthur refusing to give up his grip on Merlin.

 

When Gwen had seen Arthur, she’d rushed out of the castle, though she stopped as soon as she saw who Arthur was carrying. She had clasped a hand over her mouth and let out a few broken sobs.

 

It was Gauis who’d been the next to find out.

 

He’d rushed out, too, slowing as he saw Gwen crying. He’d wrapped his arms around her, and they had both held each other as they cried, whilst Arthur just stood there, still holding Merlin.

 

Arthur didn’t remember much from then on. He hadn’t paid much attention to what everyone was saying. He’d refused to listen, he didn’t need their pity. Merlin was just another servant, he could be easily replaced. Arthur honestly wasn’t all that bothered by his death. The faint tear stains on his cheeks meant absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually remembered to update this!!
> 
> The reaction/feedback I got was so much more than I expected. I wasn't expecting anyone to read it. Thank you, to those who did.
> 
> The next update will probably be tomorrow, though it might be later since I don't have a lot of time to work on it when I have school.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is super short because why not? Also I feel like it gives it more sadness and shit when just reading this bit, so yeah. Next chapter will be up tomorrow!!
> 
> (no one is even going to read this fic are they)
> 
> (there will be another chapter im just a noob and didn't know how to make that clear sooo)


End file.
